Shizaya Goes Grocery Shopping
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: A cute little one-shot where Shizuo gets tired of Izaya eating tuna and takes him to a grocery store. They get a wee bit sidetracked. Inspired by RenoTURKishDelight's YouTube video. K  for slight language.


**Wow... Haven't published in a while. *waves* Hey, there. **

**So, I've moved on from the world of kiddy-cartoons into the world of more adult, Japanese cartoons. AKA anime. (say it with me. ah-ni-may. There we go! pet peeve.) **

**It'll probably be what I'm writing from now on, though I have a few other category stories in the works. Including Sherlock Holmes, Alex Rider, and others. **

**I got this idea from a YouTube video by my two favorite cosplayers, RenoTURKishDelight. (may have heard of them. may not have. whatever the case, go check them out.) here is the link to the video (www-youtube-com)/watch?v=_G79s-Z0Bvo. Put dots instead of dashes, take away the parentheses, and tada! You have a video.  
>I watched this video, and have been toying around with this idea for a while, thinking the concept was so damn cute. <strong>

**I should be studying for my biology quiz and doing my art homework and studying for my math quiz, but hey. Shizaya is much better than meiosis and triangles. **

**My beta loathes anime. All mistakes are mine. If it is OOC, I apologize. Reading now, it is OOC. But I like it. I will not change it. **

**I don't own Durarara. If I did, Izaya and Shizuo would be kissing instead of fighting, and Mikado and Kida would be together. And I would be best friends with Erika and Walker because they are awesome. **

**On with the story. **

If anyone had visited the Nama convenience store on a Saturday afternoon in Ikebukuro, they would be in for quite a shock.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Why do we have to do this?"

"Because, flea, all you eat is that damned tuna."

"But I like tuna~!"

"You can't have carry out every night. It's not good for you."

"It is truly a wonder of the modern-age, Shizu-chan, the way we can pay people to bring us food."

"STOP CALLING ME SHIZU-CHAN!"

"Ooo, your forehead got all bulgy."

Shizuo watched as Izaya skipped down the aisles of the small convenience store, oblivious to the stares he was attracting.

"Look at all this food!" the informant squealed, spinning around with his hands out. Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose as the action caused things to fly off shelves.

"Let's get what we need, flea, and leave."

Izaya grinned at him. "Shizu-chan needs milk, right?" He looked down the aisle, and then dashed to where they kept the milk. "Look at all the flavors!"

Shizuo followed him to the end of the aisle. "You've never been to a convenience store? Is that why you're so excited?"

Izaya looked up at him with wide, cinnamon eyes. "Of course I have, but I've never been with Shizu-chan! I went when I was little, but I don't remember much of it. I do remember getting kicked out for telling the manager his wife was cheating on him."

Shizuo felt another vein pop in his forehead. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ok, fine, whatever."

"What flavor do you want?"

"Huh?" Shizuo looked at the informant curiously.

Izaya blinked. "Milk." He looked at the cartons. "Banana, strawberry, chocolate, oh they have melon! I wonder if they have tuna!"

"Doubt it, though there's some weird shit on these shelves." Shizuo announced, grabbing a few cartons of plain milk and putting it in the basket.

"Plain, Shizu-chan? How boring!"

"Shut it."

Izaya skipped down to the other end of the aisle. "Oh, what's this for?" He held up a tray with what looked like cups in it.

"Cupcakes." Shizuo replied, walking over to join the flea. "Little-"

"I know what they are!" Izaya interrupted. "Can we make some?"

"Er-"

"Yay!" Izaya put the tray in the basket and looked at the mixes on the shelves. "What kind to make…Do they have tuna?"

"No. Stop asking if they have tuna flavored things."

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan." He grabbed a chocolate mix from the shelf and put it in the basket, as well as a tub of icing. "If we don't use all the icing, we can use it for other purposes later!" he said cheerfully, ignoring the blush of the girl in the aisle with them.

Shizuo was going to strangle him. Right there. Right then. But the innocent smile of the informant was just too damn cute.

"Sure, flea. Let's make cupcakes."

He really shouldn't have said that. Almost immediately after, he set off the store alarm due to being dragged out by an over-excited informant.

***cough* review *cough*  
><strong>**I like reviews. They make my day shiny. :3  
><strong>**I may write second chapter, where they make the cupcakes (and maybe one where they use the icing for 'other purposes'). I don't know. If you want cupcakes, leave a little review or a message or something to let me know that you want it. **  
><strong>Bye for now! And thanks to RenoTURKishDelight for inspiring me and being so amazing! :D <strong>


End file.
